


Alice in the Enchanted Forest

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Curious Archer Shots [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), F/F, Part 2, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: I did the reverse of The Land Without Magic fic, by popular demand.I hope you all like it!





	Alice in the Enchanted Forest

As tended to happen on the spur of the moment adventures Alice routinely took on, she forgot to think ahead when she activated the magic bean Anton the Giant had gifted her. The forest she found herself in smelled thickly of magic and pine. A great combination in Alice’s opinion. Grass was soft beneath her bare feet and a soothing breeze tickled her skin. She took a leather band from around her wrist and tied her long blonde waves back out of her face before going to explore her new surroundings. 

Alice Jones pretty much considered exploring new lands to be her happy place. She wondered distantly if she ought to have brought shoes. The backpack across her shoulders contained mostly baked goods. Alice spun around quickly a couple of times, eyes closed, and took off in a random direction. The trees were beautiful and she could smell a distant campfire. There was a distinctive lack of white rabbits or roses, so it seemed relatively less... wild of a forest than to which she was accustomed. 

Dusk began to fall as Alice felt the beginnings of a chill in the air and hunger in her stomach. She had walked a couple of miles and simply enjoyed her surroundings until she came across a small farm. Blackberries grew along the fence line, Alice picked handfuls and ate them... grateful for the lucky find. 

“Oh, is there some way that I can help you?” Asked a young woman, bowstrung in one hand and an arrow held loosely in the other, striding out from a field partially hidden by a grove of apple trees. Her eyes were somewhat concerned, her hair loose around her face. It seemed to Alice that this girl had been out to work fields of some kind or tend animals, the bow kept close by for self-defense. 

“No, not really, I was just hungry and saw these delicious looking berries. I've only just arrived in this land. Figuring out how things work here has been tricky.” 

Alice watched as the woman stowed the arrow back into her quiver. “Do you have anywhere to stay tonight? If you haven't been here before I doubt you know anyone who can put you up.” She unstrung the bow and slid it back across her shoulders. 

“I was just going to find a tree hollow to sleep in. Those are usually pretty safe. I'm small and I don't carry much with me, so I can find one to fit me pretty easily.” Alice shrugged. “ a nice bed of pine needles, my bag as a pillow... It can be pretty comfortable.” 

“Oh, no way. Not with the Queen’s men roaming the Enchanted Forest. They don't discriminate in who it is they run over. They've been after my farm for months. That's why I started carrying my bow _ everywhere_.” she unstrung the weapon, winding the bowstring around her hand and stowing it in her pocket. They began the trek up the hillside towards the house. “In this land, I'm known as Robin Hood ... But my name is Margot with a 't' on the end., Margot West. Welcome to my humble abode. It's not much but it serves me and my mother well.” 

“No, Targot, this is amazing. Really.” Alice said as she looked around. “You have bunnies and berries and an actual bed. I haven’t slept in one of those in years.” her voice was filled with absolute awe and admiration for the tiny farm-house.

“Thank you. I guess I've never thought of it that...simplistically. I haven't been able to sit down and appreciate what I have here for a while. My main focus has been on protecting this place and all of the people in the town who can't protect themselves. That has to be my priority. Wait… what did you call me?” 

After listening, and a long look into Margot's deep green eyes, Alice could see the weight of the world resting across the taller girl’s shoulders.

“Come on inside, then. Let’s get you some tea and you can meet the rest of my family. It's not much there, you know but it's a roof and it keeps us safe. Fertile land and plenty of room.” Margot pointed out the little farmhouse in the distance, past the rows of sprouting veggies. 

Alice followed Margot, offering up a small smile as she did so, attentively absorbing every detail. She was pretty sure she had never seen anywhere quite as beautiful as this place .. And she explored a bunch of other rooms as well. There was something about this place... maybe about Margot herself that felt like... Home. Alice hadn't felt home in so long she had forgotten the sensation. Margot helped Alice out of her cloak and put it on a stand by the door, the air was filled with delicious smells, and a fire crackled in a nearby room

“Mom? I've brought a house guest. I don't know how long she'll be staying, but I'm going to give her my bed for the night.” Margot poked her head into the other room and spoke to someone. Out of curiosity, Alice followed. 

Alice saw a tall woman, dressed all in black, with red/auburn hair, and the most divine cheekbones she had ever seen in her life.” Hi, there.” She offered, poking her head into the other room and waving somewhat hesitantly.

“Hello, love. My name is Zelena West, I'm Margo's Mom. It's good to have you here.” The older woman turned in offered a small and comforting smile.” You... you have _beautiful_ eyes, young lady. Do you have a name? “

“I’m Alice. Alice Jones of Wonderland and Other Places. People tend to forget about the other places. I travel a lot. This is my first time in this realm though... someone called it the Enchanted Forest, I think?” Alice found herself speaking about twice as quickly as she usually would have. ”Thank... Thank you, about my eyes.” 

-

Alice was suddenly bashful. It had been a long while since someone had paid her a compliment like that. She felt her cheeks go pink and heard Margot chuckle quietly behind her. 

“Come on and I'll get you sorted in my room. I'll share with my mom tonight. Go ahead and put your bag down. You don't have to carry it all over the house.” Margot gestured to the dresser in the corner of the little room beside the bed. It was covered with a handmade quilt and seemed incredibly soft. Alice hadn't slept in a real bed since... Well, probably the tower. 

“This... this is amazing.” Alice shifted her bag to the front of her body, hugging tightly to her chest. She wasn't quite ready to let it go yet. Putting her pack down would be too much for her right then. She hadn’t left it out of her sight in literally years. It Her pack was like an extension of her person. 

Margot's expression betrayed her bewilderment, but she covered up skillfully and rapidly. ”Come on. We'll get you some dinner and you can tell me a bit of these adventures and travels of yours and how they've led you here to my homestead.” Margot took her hand and led her back to the dining table where Zelena was parceling out a stew into the three earthenware bowls. 

Alice told the stories animatedly and answered questions happily anytime one of the West women asked her something. She hadn't felt a moment of family like this... Possibly ever, since she had been with her Papa at the tower in the very least. Alice didn't mention that though. She didn't like to talk about her time in the tower. She didn't even like to think about it. 

Alice did her best to remember everything about this moment, to memorize every detail and to bury it deep inside of her mind. These people were kind and generous, a rarity in her experience. No matter how things turned out (Alice had learned to expect the worst), she would remember this well. 

“Is there anything, in particular, you were wanting to see, do, or experience while you are here in our Realm?” Zelena asked when they had all finished eating. She could see how taken her daughter was with this odd, though very pretty, blond girl. It was easy to understand why once they talked. 

“I want to see everything! I just want to learn everything I can, have adventures, and make friends. I don't usually stay in one place very long, but I've heard of a lot of beautiful and wild things in this land.” Alice went a bit dreamy, her imagination beginning to run away with her. 

“I've been all over this realm in my capacity as Robin Hood. If you need a guide, then I'm your lady.” Margot gave Alice a cheesy half seated bow. It was much more adorable than was strictly necessary. 

“I might have to take you up on that... though some of my best Adventures have come from getting lost.” Alice cocked her head in an equally adorable puppy kind of way. Her smile was bright and pulled at something in Margot’s chest. 

“The best stories from my vigilante days occurred when absolutely nothing was going according to plan. I have the scars to prove it.” Margot nodded her understanding and rolled up a sleeve to show one of them off. ”The sheriff isn't nearly as good a shot as I am. “

“I don't doubt that in the least… though I have a list in here somewhere.” Alice dug through her bag and retrieved a leather-bound notebook from the depths and flipped through the parchment pages. Margot and Zelena caught glimpses of sketches, journal entries, and pressed flowers etc. “ Here it is!” 

She turned the book around to reveal a numbered list written in a runic language neither woman had ever seen before. Margot just shrugged. ”Looks cool. You can tell me all about it later. For now, I've had a long day of work in the field, mom made more than a couple of house calls in town, and you've been traveling for a long time. We need to rest. Sleep well, Alice Jones.” 

“You as well, New Robin… Nobin? Goodnight Nobin.” Alice waved as she pulled her boots off and deposited the backpack onto the bed beside her. Margot could tell the small blonde girl with distractingly blue eyes was pleased by her joke. Margot repressed the deep urge to roll her eyes. 

Alice shut the door, pattered over to the bed, and pulled her journal out. The contents were indiscernible to anyone else, but Alice was the only one who needed to be able to understand. She found an empty page and began to recount her adventures. There's a mixture of prose, sketches, and streams of consciousness as she spent the next hour writing down the contents of her brain. Alice turned the page and added portraits of Zelena and Margot. 

Before she gave up for the night, she carefully replaced everything into her bag except for her thin, threadbare travel blanket. Alice was dead asleep within ten minutes of her head hitting the pillow. She dreamed of beautiful young archer women with forest green eyes and adventures in a magical land. 

One room over, Margot was sliding into bed next to her mother. She still had a soft, blushing smile pulled across her cheeks. Zelena gave her a knowing look that could almost be described as a smirk. 

“You _like_ her.” Zelena said in a sing-song voice, clearly pleased with the situation and getting to see her daughter a bit flustered. 

“Somewhat. I don't know her, yet. Alice is... Different, weird, but in a good way. I've never met anyone like her before. I don't think there is anyone like her anywhere in any of the worlds. At least the two I've visited.” Margot replied unabashedly. “I'd like to know her better.” 

“You're sure about traipsing across the country with her, just because you want to get to know her better? Does she know that you are a wanted criminal?” Zelena asked, her gaze wary as Margo put a pillow wall between them. She trusted her daughter but knew there was a reckless and impulsive side Margot had inherited from her. 

Margot and Zelena were setting the table for the morning meal when a ray of sun struck Alice's eyes and woke her up. She had never slept in this late before... as far as she could remember. At least not since she was a child. She figured it had something to do with sleeping in a bed for once. Possibly, she had been more tired from her travels then she had cared to admit. 

-

Margot turned when she heard footsteps and her face lit up upon seeing Alice. She couldn't form words yet, holding a cup of tea out for the blond and taking a seat at the table. Alice herself was similarly entranced. The day before Margot's hair had been bound back into a very tight braid down her back. Now it hung in a sheet of waves; changing colors depending on the light, brown… to blonde… to honey gold. Alice used what little impulse control she possessed to keep herself from reaching out to touch the silky locks.

-

“Well, uhm, good morning, Alice. I hope you slept well?” Zelena asked, trying to break through the tension in the room. She fought off a deep urge to sit between them, in their eye-line. The blue eyes that turned to meet her gaze were still a bit sleepy and distantly sad. It hurt the mothering part of Zelena’s heart.

“I haven't slept that well since I was a little one, Ms.West. Thank you, for your hospitality. I promise to be out of your hair soon.” Alice smiled at the witch. Something about Zelena reminded Alice of what she had been missing out on for so many years… not having a proper mother figure in her life. It hurt more than she would have expected.

“You're welcome here for as long as you need, so long as you earn your keep. When the sheriff's men came through and caused such a ruckus, Margot here took up her father's mantle to go and fight. Things around this place had to fall to the wayside for a bit. I couldn't maintain it all on my own. We have a lot to catch up on.” Zelena said, giving both girls a pointed look. “You can discuss potential plans for your travels while you get to some chores.”

Alice had just finished spreading orange marmalade on to a piece of toast for her breakfast. She didn't know how they could have possibly known her favorite food, but she was happy nevertheless. Margot only grinned more brightly in response to her mother. 

“Yes, ma'am. I'm so sorry that I had to go and protect our villagers from getting tread into dust by those poofy headed bastards.” Alice noticed that the bow and quiver still leaned against the door frame in the kitchen. ”As soon as we are done eating our breakfast we will get right on that.” 

She smirked over at Alice then went back to her food, grabbing a bowl of fruit before offering it to Alice. The blonde suppressed a laugh at Margot's banter with her mother and accepted a couple of strawberries. “I don't want to invade your privacy at all, but would you mind telling me the list of places you want to go and the things you are wanting to see. I'll let you know which are the most likely candidates. Things have been... tense in this land as of late.” 

Margot and Alice finished eating and put the dishes away before the archer led her out into the garden. “If you could start on the weeding here, shout if you need me and I’ll come running.” the two women knelt as Margot showed Alice what to pull up and what to leave alone.

Alice set to work as Margot jogged up the hill, the bow bouncing against her back. It was still rather early in the morning and not too hot with nearby trees providing some shade. She was still deeply aware of the scent of magic that drifted in the air and along the breeze. Zelena came out with lemonade for them both a couple of hours later , as Margot returned from the backfield, a bit sweaty but pleased with her work. Alice looked across the field and felt proud of herself as well. 

“Good job, Alice. That looks nice. Well done. Once we're done with our break, I'm going to go feed the animals if you would be willing to go and pick those blackberries you were snacking on yesterday. There are baskets in the front room you can use.” Margo's hair was gradually falling loose from her bun in a rather charming manner. 

“Cool... would you like some help with your hair? It's falling down a bit there.” Alice offered, still wanting a reason to touch Margo's hair and thinking she could be useful as well. 

“That would be nice, thank you.” She moved to sit in front of Alice pulling a cloth band out of her hair and letting it fall loose, shaking it out and running her fingers through some tangles. Margot felt her cheeks get warm at the feel of Alice's hands in her hair and the nape of her neck. 

She leaned back into the feeling and allowed herself a rare moment of relaxation. Alice was impressively gentle, working out tangles without pulling at Margot's scalp at all, braiding tightly, then tying it all up into a bun made out of the braid itself. “ Almost done. Turn and face me?” Alice held Margot's hands palm up, closed her eyes, and focused. Margot felt and recognized the tingle of magic in her hands, coming into her through Alice. She watched the small seed appear in her hands, sprout, and bloom into a small flower with a long stem. Alice tucked it into the braid. 

-

“Thank you, Alice. I didn’t realize you had magic.” Margot didn’t pull her hands away, glancing from her palms to Alice’s eyes. The slight glow faded from bright blue eyes as she smiled brightly. “It runs in my family but I don’t have much talent.”

“I don’t do formal magic. Mostly, I can just make things happen now and then. There’s no real control. It uses me more than I use it.” Alice explains. ”I feel a tingle in the ends of my fingers and I know that I can make something happen.”

“That sounds a lot easier than the way my mother practices magic with all of those rules and measurements. I’m a bit more… intuitive than all of that, blegh, math.” Margot looked disgusted by the mere idea of the study.

“I was... partially homeschooled. It wasn't very thorough. I'm not sure I ever actually made it to the figures part of my lessons.” Alice attempted to explain herself. She didn't want to get into why they were cut short quite yet. “ The way my life has worked out thus far, none of it was strictly necessary, though.” 

“I wasn't born into this land, and I was raised/educated in a land without magic. It was a lot more important there than it is here. Some of it comes in handy and some of it I forgot almost immediately. I hated almost all of the American education system though.” Margot chuckled darkly as she thought back to school in Storybrooke with the Blue Fairy, and Mary-Margaret, and Emma Swan roaming to and fro as the sheriff. 

“You'll have to tell me all about that land as we travel. Maybe I'll want to go to this ‘realm without magic’ next... Only once I've seen all of this land first. I can only take one realm at a time.” Alice finished with a light giggle. Margot was a bit flabbergasted by Alice's words and simultaneously amused. 

“That… kind of makes sense.” Margot chuckled. “You can trade me for the stories of your adventures. We can start at dinner.” She reached up and gently touched the flower Alice had tucked securely into her hair. “For now maybe we ought to finish up our work before it gets so hot we can’t stand ourselves.”

“Agreed. I’ll go get those baskets and try not to eat all of the berries as I pick them. It will be a true test of my self-control. Is there anything I ought to do once I’m done?” Alice asked only partially teasing.

“Please, don't eat them all. Once you're done there, you'll be free to do what you like for a couple of hours until dinner. Just take the blackberries into the kitchen for Mom. She uses them in a couple of her concoctions. There's a woman in the next town over that Mom's been acting as a midwife to over the past couple of weeks. She'll probably be heading that way before the start of dinner. “ Margot stood, dusted off her pants, and took the cups inside.” I'll see you in a bit.” 

Margot pulled Alice to her feet and winked before walking away, a large wooden bucket of discarded vegetation at her side. She found it much more charming than it had any right to be when the other girl was about to go feed pigs. Alice found herself blushing, but blamed the heat. She turned afterward and headed towards the vine-y, thorny, bush of blackberries. Alice allowed herself to eat every fifth blackberry. 

While she was busy choosing which berries to eat, along came a fellow on horseback.“Hello, young Miss. Are you the one who owns this establishment? Can we talk to your father or husband?” Asked a young man in black leather armor, wearing a helmet topped with black leather tassels. He refrained from meeting her eyes and she pretended to think as she stuck a couple more blackberries into her mouth. 

“Ma’am?” He asked, trying to regain her attention. The young man’s steed was beautiful and legitimately distracted Alice for a moment. The soldiers seemed a bit frustrated. Alice thought that alone was hilarious. 

“All right, just let me in the gate and I will go and find someone competent to speak to myself.” He said, stomping down the fence-line and towards the gate, but Alice beat him there. 

“No. You definitely won't be doing that.” Alice's voice drops low and threatening. ”You have no right to this land. My friend warned me about you all.” 

Alice felt the tingle of magic at her fingertips and cast the power down into the ground, unsure of what her power was doing, but confident that it would serve her purposes. Fear also tingled at the back of her neck as she noticed how much larger he was than her and the length of his sword. Alice doubted she would be able to beat him physically, and she saw no response from her magic thus far. 

“I am one of the Queen's soldiers. I am the extension of her will throughout this land. I AM…” He cut himself off with a shriek when an arrow lodged itself into a tree one inch from his head. 

“You need to shut the hell up and get off of my land. What you are is not welcome here!” Margot growled another arrow nocked and drawn. She was red-faced and furious, the flower still in her hair offsetting all of that in a jaunty manner. Alice hadn't been this relieved to see someone in a very long while. 

-

Alice skittered back a few steps, getting closer to Margot and relative safety. Margot stepped forward, moving to stand slightly between Alice and the potential danger. Her protective nature and her father's legacy of Robin Hood on full display. 

“She didn't miss. She doesn't miss. You had best be going now.” Alice spoke only loudly enough for him to hear her, her tone dangerous and having Margot at her side bolstered her spirits. She felt the kind of reckless courage Alice usually only felt during her most manic moments. Now she just felt cold and steady with that bow and arrow in between her and her enemy. 

Margot pulled the bowstring back even farther, her eyes cold and ready. Alice was forcefully reminded that this girl wasn't just any farm girl, she was a warrior. The queens-man ran back so quickly he tripped over his own feet falling backward into the dirt. Alice almost broke out into laughter as his helmet fell backward off his head. Margot released the tension on the bow but didn't unstring it yet. 

“Are you all right?” Margot asked, watching him run off not looking at Alice as she spoke to her until he was out of sight. Green eyes were increasingly concerned as she turned to her. ”You've gone completely pale.” 

“Yeah, I've been through worse, but it still wasn't pleasant. How did you know to come and find me? I didn't think my magic had worked.” Alice asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as usual, reaching up and adjusting the flower in Margot's hair gently, pushing up on her tiptoes. 

“I was checking on ear mites in one of the horse's ears when blackberry brambles began to sprout all around my feet, growing up to my knees. We had been talking about your magic beforehand and I knew you were down here picking them so I ran here as quickly as I could.” Margot explained, easing back to sit on the hillside. 

Alice sat down beside of Margot, enjoying the view of the beautiful homestead and the rolling hills. Their chores were, for the most part finished so they began the exchange of stories they had discussed previously before getting distracted planning and looking forward to their future adventures. Alice found herself enjoying the conversation much more than she would have expected. Margot was easy to talk to, insightful, and she listened closely before she responded. 

She had never met anyone who spoke as intellectually and understandably as Margot. She wante to know more about what turned this archer from another land into this amazing young woman she was enjoying getting to know. Alice flopped back into the grass, moving her backpack to serve as a pillow. 

“Did they not teach you how to share in whatever land you're from?” Margot asked, scooching Alice's head over a bit, one arm supporting both of their heads. 

“Right, yeah, sorry.” Alice stumbled over her words and blushed. Margot grinned in response and pointed out the largest, fluffiest cloud she could find in the sky. 

“What do you think that one looks like? I see a dragon with its hoard, curled up in a ball.” Margot asked, pointing out the details as she saw them. 

“That one looks like a heart.” Alice offered, outlining the shape with her finger. “Four chambers and the vena cava. Right there. You could almost imagine it beating.” 

“An anatomically correct heart. You're right. I can see it now. I love the way your mind works, Alice.” Margot smiled even more brightly, earnest as opposed to cocky this time.”You are... you are one of a kind.” 

“You might be the first person to see me that way.” Alice answered her, beginning to blush even more deeply.” I think should tell you that I love the way your mind works as well. Somehow you have quickly become one of my favorite people to talk to.” 

“Good. I feel the same.” Margot went quiet then as they continued to watch the clouds go by, occasionally pointing out the ones they could imagine looked like something. 

Margot hadn't felt this sense of freedom in years. Lying in the grass with Alice, in the sleepy haze of the afternoon sun and doing absolutely nothing, she managed to forget all of the burdens and responsibilities she had been carrying. Seeing the world through Alice's eyes was completely different than what she was used to. This alternate version of reality was full of potential, opportunity, and wonder. 

“I got pretty good at this game, playing it as a child with my papa. There wasn't much to do in my home; there was only one window, and it was magicked so I could never leave. I could come and go freely, but I had to stay. It's only been about five years since I got out and I haven't stayed in one place since. It makes me... twitchy.” Alice admitted finally, telling Margot a piece of her story. 

“What kind of Realm was this in? Surely such things were against some kind of law. Imprisoning a child, or anyone, in that way is just wrong.” Margot turned to look Alice in the face, able to pick up on even more detail in her amazing eyes due to their proximity. “That's like... being put in jail without ever having committed a crime.” 

“That realm was a lot like this one. Ruled by a power-mad queen. My tower doesn't seem to be where I left it, though.” Alice said thoughtfully. 

“Oh, the tower girl.” Margot sudden realization. “ I understand now. All of the stories get so squished together in this place.” 

Alice didn't quite understand what Margot was going on about but was contentedly distracted by the contrasting greens of the grass and trees around them and the green of Margo's eyes. 

-

“Thank you, again for letting me stay here. You don't have to, so it means a lot.” Alice thanked her again and turn to look back up at the sky so Margot’s eyes wouldn't distract her quite as much. 

“All right, you lazy bums. Get on up and get started on dinner. I'll probably be hungry when I get back and it's your turn to cook anyway, Margot.” Zelena said as she passed them on the path. She carried a wicker basket over her arm and a congenial smile on her face. Every time they crossed paths, Alice liked Margot's mother more. 

“I'll get right on that, Mom. I was thinking I'd go out into the woods behind the backfield. We'll eat whatever I can find. It's been sparse since the queen has been moving in on our land.” Margot tried to sound put upon by the request, though her eyes betrayed her excitement at the notion of a hunt. 

“See you in a couple of hours.” Zelena chuckled. She enjoyed seeing her daughter lighting up over the past couple of days. But Zelena hadn't seen Margot like this in years since before the realm turned into a land of terrors. 

“Will you be all right down here by yourself while I'm gone?” Margot asked Alice, while the blonde rearranged the contents of her bag. 

“I have spent many, many hours on my own over the past few years, Targot. It'll take more than one egotistical soldier with an inferiority complex to phase me. Everything will be fine and I'll hold down the fort.” Alice pulled a set of watercolor paints and her journal out of the bag to settle in for some work. 

“Luckily, you have quite a few beautiful views around here. It's not likely I will be getting bored anytime soon.” Alice worked on getting set up and smiled up at Margot. More blinding than the last brilliant smile she'd seen, but they only seem to be getting brighter. “I'll probably still be right here once you get back, just don't do your sneaking up thing, or I might get startled and mess up.” 

Margot smiled back, amused and hoping she would be allowed to see the painting when she got back. Somehow she knew it would be great. The farther up the hill and into the forest she climbed she began to let the quiet, nature, and the breeze take her over. She leaned back against the tree to string her bow. Deep breaths steadied her as she prepared for her hunt. 

\-----/////-----

Alice lost herself quickly and painted the hillside, a small Margot with the bow across her back as she climbed, painted amongst the grass and the trees. The only disappointment was not getting to paint Margot’s eyes and the infinite shades of Margot's hair. She seriously contemplated starting a whole other painting just to get her wish. Alice didn't leave paintings unfinished though.. By the time she was finished with the painting, her hands were covered with shades of green and brown. 

Once done, Alice wandered back into the blackberry bushes, not for snacks but for discarded brambles on the ground. She left the sketchbook open on the dining room table to dry and tucked her finds in the backpack to add to a much larger project with a satisfied smile. When Margot got home, Alice had just finished washing her hands and setting the table. Her painting had already been put away. Margot stowed her disappointment down inside. 

“I skinned and cleaned this outside so the mess would be minimal. Mom gets on my ass about that all the time. Can you set up the spit for me? Over the fire?” Margot asked, bloody up to her elbows but wearing a proud smile. 

“Already done.” Alice shot her smile and nodded towards the living room. “ I also put a soup on with some of the wild herbs I found out in the forest and other things you probably wouldn't normally consider.” 

“That's awesome, Alice. Thank you.” Margot smiled as she pulled a jar from a shelf and began to use a small brush, painting the contents onto each of the rabbits. “I've seen these getting fat off of my garden a few too many times.” 

Margot looked into the pot and flinched away from the sight and smell. Alice was an amazing woman with many talents. Cooking seemed to not be one of them. Margot was halfway glad, she wouldn't have been able to stand it if Alice was good at everything. Once the rub was on, Margot and Alice began to take turns roasting the rabbits.

“Oh... That smells amazing. A different kind of amazing than usual, but still delicious.” Zelena followed her nose to where the two young women were talking and laughing. “Am I to take it that you have been tag-teaming on this dinner extravaganza? Because I've never seen a soup quite like this one.” 

“Yeah, something like that.” Margot replied. “I saw more animals out there than I have in a while. I'm hoping it means the queens-men have backed off with their over-hunting. We both know how far hope has got me though lately. “

“Why do they want your land so badly? I mean... I know why you guys and why I love this place so much, but I doubt Her Majesty sees things the same way.” Alice asked as Margot began to work on the plating and Zelena poured the mulled wine. 

“Besides being some of the most fertile land in the realm with us right in the middle, the queen has set her eyes on building her Summer Palace here.” Zelena said, her tone cold and distant in a manner that gave Alice the idea there was something personal about it all besides the farm being at stake. 

-

“It's brave of you all to fight against them. Too many people feel some kind of right to all kinds of things that aren't their own. Standing up against them is one of the strongest versions of resistance. You guys are awesome.” Alice said slowly, clearly thinking carefully about each of her words before she said them. 

“Thank you, dear. That's very kind of you. We're just doing what's right. I bought this land with the last of what I had brought from Oz and the land without magic. Margot and I built it from the ground up, we bought our animals with the spare pennies we could scrape together. It's been hard work, but it's been rewarding and we love our home.” Zelena added as they ate, finishing dinner. 

After the meal, Alice settled into the living room in front of the fire to write and draw. Margot sat beside her, fletching arrows for a long while, quietly enjoying one another's company. A light snore reached Margot's ears and she felt the steady rise and fall of Alice's sleeping breaths against her shoulder. Margot grinned and set the now full quiver of arrows to the side. She reached behind her, pulled a pillow from the sitting area, and tucked it beneath Alice’s head. 

-

Alice tucked farther into Margot’s shoulder, sleepily wrapping around the arm in her grip, still using the archer as her personal pillow. It was the best night of sleep Alice had in awhile, even better than sleeping in a real bed the night before. Zelena noticed that her daughter had never come to bed, but decided not to make a big deal out of it. She went to sleep smirking to herself, curled up in all of blankets Margot would have been hogging. The girls didn't even notice the next morning when they woke up with a spare quilt spread out over them. 

Alice and Margot spent the next week working to prep the farm, getting it ready for their departure. It was hard work and exhausting, but the closer they came to leaving, the more excited the two women became about their trip. Alice and Margot spent every meal, break, and empty afternoon planning. Zelena was happy enough for them, but she dreaded seeing them go and leaving her alone. 

Alice packed easily while Zelena helped Margot with her own belongings. Snacks and a few light meals that would keep were added to their gear.. Alice focused on stuffing her pack, giving mother and daughter some quality time together. Margot felt  
a terrible kind of pulling away from her mother. The pair had always had a rather tumultuous relationship, but were used to being there for one another. 

Zelena was experiencing similar feelings, as she pulled her daughter in her arms and hugged her tightly. Margot squeezed back, strong shoulders cracking her spine, and burying her face in her mother's neck. The red-headed witch finally pulled away and removed a satchel from the back pocket of her dress to put in Margot's hand. “This is charmed to bring you sweet dreams and good luck. Two things you don't necessarily need out there, but will serve you well on your travels. I am and always will be with you everywhere you go.” 

“Th-thanks, Mom. This is amazing. I'll keep it close to me all the time.” Margo said, her heart warming over at the gesture. She wished she had prepared something for her mother as well. It seems like a massive oversight now. Margo knew her mother well enough that she ought to have predicted something along these lines. “ I'll be sure to pick you up a souvenir or two along the way. I'm sure we'll find something cool.” 

“You had better. I love you, Margot. You two have to keep one another safe for me.” Zelena lead Margot out to the front porch where Alice was waiting for them, ready to go. 

Alice slung her backpack across her shoulders, the food bag attached to the bottom of her bag. Margot had her own backpack and an extra bag of supplies on top of the bow and quiver that hung at her waist. 

“I'll try to keep her from getting into too much trouble, Ms. Zelena, but that might be beyond my capabilities as a professional adventurer.” Alice teased, her smile growing before she moved to hug the older woman. 

“Odd, I had a feeling it was supposed to be the other way around. You seem like more of a troublemaker than I do.” Margot scoffed back as Zelena laughed, nudging Alice with her shoulder. “ Have you ever actually met yourself?” 

“Yes, once. That was a really weird day in my life, I actually would not mind repeating. There are more questions I would have asked and there would be a lot less running away.” Alice began to ramble as they walked the path out of the homestead and out towards the town. 

“So, are you excited?” Margot asked as she waved goodbye to a few of the villagers they passed and smiled brightly at them in a false non-Margot-ish way. 

“I am very excited to see everything this realm has to offer and I'm even more excited that I’m going to experience all those things with you. The wild part is that I definitely did not expect to make any friends when I came here. It's harder for me. You are a most pleasant... And wonderful surprise, Targot.” Alice reached out to drape an arm across the taller girl’s shoulders. 

“I wasn’t exactly expecting you to suddenly drop into my life either. You have really turned my whole world upside down. Everything I once knew is completely on its head.” Robin chuckled and continued along the same lines.”Before you came along, I thought I was going to give up on the adventuring business, but you brought the excitement and the wanderlust all rushing back. You gave me adventure, Alice.” 

-  
\-----/////-----

“It's been a long while since we set off, it's beginning to cool off, then the sun will be setting soon. Time to make camp, Alice.” Margot said, the straps of her bags and quiver cutting into her shoulders after the hours of walking. No matter what she tried she couldn't find a comfortable position to hold them. 

“I’ll build the campfire if you will lay out the bedrolls and make dinner.” Alice offered once they found a suitable campsite just off of their regular path. She was glad to find that Margot West was a very capable traveling companion. The pair didn’t run out of things to talk about and were comfortable in their silences as well.

“What do you think of everything you have seen so far? We haven’t gotten very far of course, but I am a particular fan of our rolling hills and country-sides.” Margot asked, roasting a pheasant she had found quite quickly in the nearby woods.

“It’s all beautiful. I wish I had the time to sit down and paint it all.” Alice said wistfully. It hadn’t been until recently that she’d had any time to paint at all. Crafting and creating had always been a part of her, but she’d been moving too quickly until her arrival in the Enchanted Forest. She had found that art was best for settling her wild mind.

“Were You always an artist?” Margo asked, splitting the meal between the two of them and reclining across her bed roll.

“There... There wasn't much left to do in that Tower once Papa wasn't able to come visit anymore. I drew, painted, knitted, baked, and read. Those were the only options for me. After a while it felt like I was going to go crazy.” Alice thought back and was reminded of how each day felt like a monotonous loop of utter boredom. 

“It's no wonder you're so good at it, then. That's a lot of practice time in a lot of inspiration.” Margot said, eating while she listened unapplied thoughtfully. “It doesn't sound like you had anything to do but practice for hours on end. Why did your father stop coming?” 

“We were cursed. Both of our hearts were cursed so we can’t go near one another without it poisoning and killing him. Separately, of course… we have been looking for a cure for him. We send one another messages and updates whenever we can, but it’s not often.” Alice said softly and sadly, the way she only fell into when she was thinking about her history in the ‘Wishverse’ as she called it.

“I’m- I’m so sorry. I hate that you went through all of that. Losing your father before ever getting the chance to bond with and love him.” Margot said quietly, her own pained parental history evident in her voice. It was hard to meet Alice’s eyes evenly, or to even see them clearly in the low dusk light, but she did her best.

“Right, I had kind of forgotten that you’ve gone through something similar. Here I am complaining about not getting to see my father as much as I would like, when you lost yours so young. I’m so sorry.” Alice fell all over herself trying to apologize to Margot.

“Let’s just agree we’ve both had it hard in life and leave it at that instead of playing the apology game. The ways we have put our trauma into action are so vastly different… and I like yours a lot better. My talents are based more out of violence while… you make beautiful things.” Margot put an end to where Alice was quickly spiralling and changed the direction of the conversation back to where she had wanted it.

“Agreed.” Alice answered with a grin, reaching to shake Margot’s hand. If the touch lingered for a while longer than was necessary, neither of them mentioned it.

“I’m having a real case of full tummy syndrome sleepiness. I don’t usually get to eat this well when I’m on the road. Let’s hope it doesn’t leave us slow and lethargic in the morning. Thank you for dinner, and for tagging along with me.” Alice said as she pulled her blanket up beneath her chin and settled in for the night as close to the banked fire as she could get.

“You are very welcome, for all of the above. Thank _you_ for the good talk today. The rest of the company along the trip has been really nice as well.” Margot grinned and replied as she settled into her own bedroll for the night.

Margot stared up at the clouds and the stars. Little speckles of light that she had never been able to see so clearly when she was living in Maine. She didn’t appreciate them nearly often enough, even though they were different, now that she was living in this land where she could see the stars so clearly. Margot had to credit Alice even more with helping her to see the beauty all around her once more. It had been a long while since she had stopped to smell any kind of roses.

Alice had fallen asleep quickly, but she was plainly happier than she had been in a long time. Maegot could tell that adventures like this were Alice’s happy place, though she had seemed almost equally happy and content at the West Homestead/Farm. Margot was proud to have been a part of that. She wished she were able to do more.

-

The charm seemed to work well, beneath her pillow and in one hand. Margot woke up in a much better mood that usually would have, ready and raring to go. She packed up everything that could be put away without waking Alice up, then did one of her morning workout routine she had been neglecting. She made breakfast in the food smells woke out shortly after. The small blonde woman stretch like a cat. She worked her way to fully waking up. 

-

The charm seemed to work well, beneath her pillow and in one hand. Margot woke up in a much better mood than she usually would have, ready and raring to go. She packed up everything that could be put away without waking Alice up, then did one of the morning workout routines she had been neglecting. She made breakfast and the food smells woke Alice shortly after. The small blonde woman stretched like a cat as she worked her way up to fully waking up.

“Good morning, Alice. Did you sleep well?” Margot asked, parceling out food and smiling at her.

Alice yawned before taking a sip of the tea Margot handed her along with her breakfast. “Morning, Targot. I think I got spoiled at the homestead. Your soft beds, pillows, and your smells were all over the house. It was… safe, comfortable. Everything felt like home.” she said talking about the few nights she had spent in Margot’s room, not the many more where they’d fallen asleep talking in front of the fire.

“How about you?” Alice asked, cocking her head to one side, honestly curious.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve slept better, honestly.” Margot chuckled, and rolled up Alice’s bedroll for her. She put it with their bags, then sat back down across from her. “I think I had been needing to get back out into the world.” 

“I have never been good at staying in one place for very long. This Realm is the first one where I have felt at all tempted to stay. Something about this place makes me feel like I belong, maybe because the Realm I’m from is an alternate version of this one.”

“Maybe the Realm and I are just both glad to have you here.” Margot suggested and made a mental note to slide the charm beneath Alice’s pillow that night. She deserved the good kind of rest Margot had gotten as well.

“I like that idea. Let’s go with that one.” Alice smiled and went back to her breakfast. “I can’t believe how much you’ve already gotten done this morning. I wish I had always been traveling with you. Having a companion who actually knows what they’re doing makes life so much easier.”

“Since we are already heading in that direction, would you rather walk through or around the capitol? You’ll be able to get a good view of the palace either way, and I don’t care either way, so it’s up to you.”

“Maybe just the market portion. We can look around for your mom something nice as a souvenir. You were wanting to do that at some point, right? No time like the present.” Alice folded up the remainder of her own belongings as well and joined the other woman on the road to start off again.

Margot smiled back at her as Alice skipped ahead of her. The taller girl had to work to keep up. She did arrow tricks and then simple bow and arrow tricks to keep them entertained when talking got boring. Margot ran out of tricks eventually and began to work on convincing Alice to sing for her. It was a hidden talent Alice had mentioned off-handedly a while before and Margot really wanted to experience at least once.

“I only sing when I’m on my own. This isn’t going to happen, Targot.” Alice chuckled, shaking her head in a ‘no’ gesture. She had a smile on her face, walking backwards in front of Margot, with a light blush across her cheeks.

“Okay, but you will henceforward be known as a tease, Tower Girl. You can’t just say that this is something you can do, that you are good at, and not share that with everyone around you. How rude.” Margot argued back with a teasing expression that Alice had never seen before. “Is that something you’ll be okay with? Teasing Tower Girl?”

“I’ll be completely okay with it so long as you don’t make me sing for you,”Alice shrugged with a half-smile. “Nobin.”

“What… I’m scared to ask actually, but.... What is a Nobin?” Margot asked Alice hesitantly as the blonde almost tripped over her own feet and turned to walk normally at Margot’s side again.

“Your dad… he was also Robin Hood, right? Stealing from the rich, giving to the poor, and protecting the townspeople of this realm… right?” Alice asked.

“Yes.” Margot answered, her voice beckoning for Alice to continue.

“Now, you’re his legacy, becoming the New Robin Hood and you do all of the same things that he did… in his name and in his honor.” the question was phrased more as a statement.

“Yes, that is also true.” Margot’s expression was one of mild annoyance, impatience, and more than a little curiosity and amusement.

“You’re the New Robin… if you squish the two words together you’re Nobin.” Alice seemed to be proud of herself and her own cleverness. “It’s better than if I called you Bobin… Baby Robin.”

“Okay, okay… you are winning at the nickname game. I forfeit.” Margot chuckled, she caught Alice’s hand as it was swinging between them. She held it up in the air above their heads. “You are the Naming Champion.”

“You may call me Alice: Champion of Naming, Traveler of Wonderland and Other Places, going forward.” Alice pronounced to the empty streets and forests around them. She didn’t let go of Margot’s hand.

Margot continued holding on to Alice's hand as she walked. She was a bit bashful about it, but Alicel smiled and continued to chatter as though nothing had changed at all. Then again, maybe for Alice, nothing had. Margot decided she was going to take what she could for a while and wait until she knew where they stood before broaching the subject of any potential relationship. In that manner, at least, Alice was completely unreadable. 

All at one time, she felt as though she knew everything in absolutely nothing about Alice Jones. They talked all the time they were on the road, but very rarely said anything of actual substance. When the pair did have a real conversation, Alice was creative with solutions and drew conclusions Margot never would have come to. She only ever found herself more and more intrigued by Alice every time they spoke. Margot hoped they would get a chance to talk more later on as well about things that actually mattered.

“The walls of the city are just a little ways away. There is a small chance that someone will recognize me as Robin of Locksley. My face is rarely seen... But it _has_ happened and someone may remember. If that happens... Leave me and run, we’ll meet back up at the homestead.” Margot told her, green eyes earnest. “It probably won't happen, but it could. It's best to have a plan, just in case.” 

-

“Oh no, we aren't going to get separated. I don't like that much. It'll be safer for the two of us stay together.” Alice refused automatically and immediately. Her expression was stalwart and Margot knew she would not be able to win any further argument. 

“Okay. All right. Wherever we go, we're going together.” Margot changed her mind and agreed. She held her hand back out for Alice to take. Together, hand-in-hand, Margot squeezing Alice's hand as they passed the guards nervously, they entered the walled City nestled at the foot of the palace. 

Alice's senses were immediately bombarded and overwhelmed by the bright colors, delicious smells, and the noise of the overcrowded City. She wanted to see everything, touch everything, and taste every single pastry they passed, at least one of each. She started skipping ahead, pulling Margot along behind her. Margot it found adorable, even if it made a scene and scenes like this made her a little anxious about getting caught or being recognized. Alice still seemed to make everything worth it. 

“Margot, can you get me some of these? I need sugar in my life... Like right now. Please?” Alice asked, pointing to the tray of cooling slices of banana bread. 

“Of course, my dear. Anything for you.” Margo smiled appeasingly. She gave the vendor some money and they left, Alice no wearing a white mustache of powdered sugar with a wide smile. They had left with more than just the banana bread. 

“Fanks, Mawgo.” Alice said with her mouth full, her most blinding and Brilliant smile on her face. Margo felt something pull her heartstrings when she saw the Expressions cross the other girl's face. If brakes had existed in this land, she wished she could have thrown the ones inside of her on. 

Margot allowed the traveler to drag her along to every booth, buying her pastries more often then she didn't. They both kept an eye out for something nice for Margot's mother. She began to notice how drawn Alice was to all of the bright and shiny distractions. It didn't matter if they were cheap or expensive, they immediately attracted the blonde’s attention. Margot wished she had a little more money to buy them for the other girl and to decorate her with them. She knew that it wasn't necessary, but it would have been a nice addition. 

“Try and stay a bit closer to me, please. I don't want you to get lost or in trouble where I wouldn't be able to help you.” Margot caught up to Alice and looped her arm through the blondes again. 

“Okay, I'm willing to trade running around willy-nilly if I get to hold your hand some more. That's only fair.” Alice ran her hand down Margot's arm to her hand and laced their fingers together. Alice lifted the hand in her own and kissed her knuckles softly. Margot's heart went even more tingly then.

“I'm... Oh, we can talk about that later. While you were harassing that pattissie, I did find a scarf that I thought would suit my mom beautifully.” Margo said proudly, pulling it out of her backpack show to Alice. 

The material was a silky soft one that Alice couldn't quite identify while running the scarf through her fingers. It was mostly black with jade green tones running through design mostly operate as accents to the manner in which the design was woven. Alice loved it on site and thought it would look beautiful on Zelena West. 

“It's beautiful, Targot. You did really well and I bet it will make her so happy. You have great taste. I'm impressed.” Alice said, tucking the scarf back into Margo's backpack and retrieving Margot's hand once more.

“Have you seen anything else you feel like you need before we go?” Margot asked, a little concerned about the lightness of the purse on her hip. “ I could see you eyeing a lot of the bright and shinies around here. Is there anything you can't live without?” 

“Right now, I just can't live without this bag full of pastries. They and you are the most important things in my life currently.” Alice said in a teasing and happy manner. ”Which one is better? What do you say?” 

“I'm a little partial towards myself. I don't have all that much of a sense of self-preservation, but I do know I take precedence over some sweets.” Margot chuckled darkly. ”I would take an arrow for you but not for your sack of cookies.” 

“Don't.” Alice replied automatically, her brilliant blue eyes serious. It took Margot by surprise, her face absolutely betraying her shock.

“What do you mean, ‘don't’?” Margo asked, she was confused and partially amused as well. She paused and pulled Alice into a little alcove to talk for a moment with some privacy.

“If something like that were to happen, do not throw yourself between me and any danger. I am perfectly capable of defending myself if it becomes necessary.” Alice said seriously. “There is absolutely no reason for you to attempt some kind of macho bullshit.“

“Okay, then. All right. That's not really what I was implying, but you're right. I won't do anything stupid in an attempt to defend you... Or your honor. You have my word.” Margot smiled tightly before they stepped back out onto the sidewalk. She did keep Alice a little closer as they walked. 

“So, what's next on our adventure itinerary?” Alice asked. Even though the two of them had made their plans together, Alice’s flighty mind couldn't hold onto the schedule, so Margot ended up doing most of the logistical work.

“We're headed to The Cove, just southeast of here. There are mermaids there and you absolutely had to see them first.” Margot replied with laughter in her voice. It had been a fun conversation complete with large amounts of good-natured bickering. 

-

“Oh, yay! That sounds awesome. You're absolutely brilliant, Margot. It's such a good thing I decided to drag you along.” Alice answered, as though going to see the mermaids wasn't a part of the plan she had come up with in the first place. ”You know, they don't have mermaids in any other Realms I've been too. They were probably some mermaids in the Wish Realm, but I got out of there so quickly I didn't get to go see them. Plus, that's close to where my papa lives and I wasn't willing to take that kind of a risk with his health.” 

“Well, we are going to go now and set all of those things back to rights. It's only about a week's walk away, but with the pace we usually set it'll probably be only 5 days. Do you want to eat goodies tonight or for me to hunt tonight?” Margot asked, flipping the arrow around in her hand in between her fingers. Alice found it rather obvious which answer Margot was leaning towards and was impressed with her finger dexterity. 

“You know, I'm getting the feeling you would like the chance to wander around alone in the woods for a while before you go off and murder an innocent creature for our sustenance.” Alice thought out loud. “So hunting has my vote on that one.” 

“It's always good to know that I have you around to have my back.” Margot said, still chuckling quietly to herself. “We still have several miles to go though.” 

Alice dance down the road slightly ahead of Margot and that happy way she had. Margot had to wonder about the seemingly endless amount of energy the other girl possessed. She had no idea where any of it could possibly come from. They ate the same meals every day and that the same times. Margot just couldn't understand. 

“Keep up, you silly and beautiful woman.” Alice said with a wide smile, humming slightly to herself.

“You know that if you felt like singing that song that’s stuck in your head... I would let you. I wouldn't mind it at all.” Margot called out and jogged to catch up with Alice. 

“Really, you still aren't going to get me to sing Targot. It's just not going to happen.” Alice insisted, looping her arm through Margot's. 

“Are you...Could I... Nevermind.” Margot said quietly, her face falling as she reflected on her disappointment and herself for not being able to say what she was actually thinking. Margot also contemplated bashing her head and against a nearby tree. 

Alice paused in the road, turned and faced Margot. She crossed her arms over her chest, face arranged in a pout and scowl combination that came across as adorable. “Okay, tell me what's up with you right now or I'll just take a guess and you should know that my guesses are correct 97% of the time.” Alice’s expression suggested that she really wasn't kidding. 

“I am... Not exactly good with words when it comes to these feelings kinds of things.” Margot took a couple of steps closer to Alice and played with a lock of her hair. “May I?” 

Alice nodded, pretty sure of what Margot meant and wondering why this hadn't happened yet. She pressed up onto her toes, blue eyes glittering happily with no small amount of glee as she meant Margot halfway. Those green eyes were half-lidded and Alice felt the shudder run through her system down into the pit of her stomach. 

After only a brief moment, Alice felt as though her feet were no longer on the ground and she'd begun to float up among the clouds where she'd always belonged. Margo's hands burn so to cost of Alice's dress. Your thoughts were scattered and wild even more so than usual, then disappeared from her mind altogether. Margo's mouth was hot and gentle against her own. By the way I lost mine was melting, the kiss was soft and innocent.

“Yeah, yes, yup. You definitely have my permission to do that whenever you would like to… and I want you to know that I feel the exact same way.” Alice said softly, he ams still around Margot’s neck and those eyes still demanding her complete attention.

“I didn’t even tell you how I felt, yet. I… actually, I didn’t say anything at all.” Margot’s brow creased in confusion. She didn’t seem inclined to let go of Alice either.

“Are... Are you ready to get going?” Alice asked, leaning into Margot shoulder and not moving at all. She seemed perfectly content. 

“Nope, not really. I'm good right here for a minute.” The sun was still shining about them, no clouds in the sky, and the smell of Margo's oil leathers and Alice's pastries all around them.

“Do you want to stop for an early lunch, instead?” Alice looked up into Margot's face with a mischievous look on her own.

Alice picked a place beneath a large tree standing on the edge of the meadow. Margot leaned against the tree while Alice leaned against the taller girl. The pair shared some of the jerky and cakes leftover from Alice’s stash; sat, chatted, and kissed for a while as the light meal settled. Margo stood and offered Alice her hand. After pulling the other girl out to her feet, she didn't let go.

Margot's other hand landed on Alice's hip and began to lead her around the meadow. ”We're dancing now. Why are we dancing? There's no music.” Alice asked though she was following all of Margot’s steps as though they came to her second nature. 

“You know if you would sing for me, then we _would_ have music to dance to, wouldn't we?” Margot asked, pulling Alice in even more closely and doing her best to turn my house into singing for her. 

\-----/////-----

“I don't think I've ever seen anything quite so beautiful before. This _view_. I can stand here for hours.” Alice said quietly, leaning into Margot’s shoulder as she looked out over the cove. 

“It was just as beautiful last time I was here. If we hang around for a while, maybe we'll actually see one of the mermaids. But trust me... you don't want to get to know one.” Margot draped her arm around Alice’s shoulders and leaned her head down onto Alice’s head.

“Did you see any on your last trip?” Alice asked, looking up into green eyes again. She was having trouble deciding between staring off into the distant view, the sunlight fading into dusk and basking the pair in the warm golden afternoon light. “Can you tell me about it?”

“Of course, but let’s just enjoy _this_ for a while. What do you say?” Margot asked, pulling Alice closer and hugging her tightly.

“Oh, I could stay like this forever, no problem.” Alice leaned back into Margot’s grip, looking forward to whatever else was going to come next. “Bring it on.”


End file.
